


Home

by NoiraKai



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoiraKai/pseuds/NoiraKai





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131471) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Aleks was always reminded of what a shitty apartment he lived in, when anyone actually knocked on the door and the whole room shook. And it was lucky, because the vibration and not the noise was what made Aleks jump a foot in the air. He pulled off his noise-cancelling headphones and cocked an ear toward the door, to make sure he’d heard correctly.

 

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

And the instant the noise started again, he was up and racing for the door, pressing his hands up against the cold and his eye against the peep hole.

He froze when he saw Sacha, standing there, trying not to look impatient as if he knew Aleks was watching him, hands entrenched inside the pocket of his hoodie, his head tilted slightly down like he was somehow too tall for the red sky above his head.

He knew why Sacha was there. And in a way, it made Aleks not want to let him in. For all the sooner he would leave once he had what he wanted.

Sacha was raising his fist to knock on the door again, so he opened it before Sacha could, his hand instead just jutting forward into the doorframe and causing the man outside to slightly lose his balance. They stared at each other for a moment before Sacha recovered.“Fuck it’s cold! Was starting to think you weren’t home, Myshonok…” he panted, a shiver cracking his voice as he pushed past Aleks and moved with rushed strides into the room.

Aleks closed the door against a gust of wind, before turning around to look at Sacha. He put his hands in his pockets and stared blankly, as if he didn’t know what Sacha was there for.

“I, uh, I should get my jacket from you,” Sacha said, but all that Aleks caught of it was the strange, almost apologetic tone that he said it in.

Aleks frowned, shaking his head shyly in confusion.  _“Pa’ruski?”_

“Shit! Sorry…” Sacha exclaimed, grabbing the back of his hair and wincing at the oversight. “Uh…  _sorry, I’m here for my jacket,”_ he continued in Russian.

Aleks avoided looking at the other man as he tried to think of some excuse.  _“Sorry? What jacket?”_ he tried, but ended up not being able to keep a straight face, and so the question came out more flirtatious than he’d meant it.

“ _Heh, yeah, it’s fucking freezing riding my bike,”_ Sacha explained with a shrug, his face melting into a smirk.  _“Though it looked pretty good on you,”_  he confessed.

Aleks gave Sacha a tiny smile for that, as he started forward towards the bedroom.  _“Wait here Kotyonok*_ ,”he said. Sacha lifted the hoodie above his head, his grumble of displeasure muffled underneath as he wrestled to get it off.

 

* * *

 

He’d left the jacket hanging on a chair, almost like some kind of centerpiece to his otherwise sparsely furnished and decorated room. It was heavy, and so warm and inviting in his hands, and Aleks just brought it up to his face one last time, to smell the smoke and leather and all of the bombardment of his senses that reminded him of Sacha. Everything that he had become, and all the years that they had been apart, and yet somehow, cutting through all of that, there was a hint of something familiar that bled through… something that had once been the only thing that Aleks could call home.

He was taking too long, and he knew it even before he heard the creaking of the hinges that meant Sacha had come looking for him, even before he heard the hushed and somewhat annoyed growl as he mumbled Aleks’s name and pushed the door open the rest of the way.

And so Aleks was caught standing there in the middle of the room, his face half buried in the jacket, his eyes widening for just a moment with what was just residual fear from someone he had been long ago.

Feeling a squeeze of defiance in his heart, he threw the jacket over his back, and slipped his arms into the sleeves, before jumping backwards onto the bed. He sat there watching the almost entertaining sequence of emotions flicker across Sacha’s face –- surprise, and amusement, and suspicion, and  _avarice_.

Aleks shifted on the bed, leaning back onto his hands, as the other man took a single, demanding step forward. He gave Sacha a look that he hoped was equal parts, “I’m not the innocent defenseless boy you left behind and forgot about,” and “I might just be willing to let down my defenses anyway.”

Too quickly, or perhaps not quickly enough, Sacha closed the space in between them, standing tall over Aleks and fidgeting with the collar of his coat.  _“It does look quite good on you…”_ he said with a smile.  _“I’m… not sure which would be better…”_

Sacha slowly reached into the jacket, and curiously ran a finger over Aleks’s collarbone, as if he’d just discovered that Aleks had skin.  _“Should I leave it on you?”_ he said quietly. _“Or… take it off?”_

Aleks answered the question by reaching up suddenly and grabbing Sacha’s head by the hair, kissing him desperately as he mumbled a protest against Aleks’s mouth.

Sacha half pulled away, looking at him like he was the one that was afraid now, before lunging forward with demanding lips on Aleks’s lips, and wandering hands inside of the coat.

Aleks shifted his shoulders, almost shimmying in a hurry to get the coat off, letting Sacha pull it to the side as they continued to kiss, the feeling almost familiar even though they’d never done it before.  _“Doma*,_ ”he was horrified to hear himself say, his heart leaping in his chest with it and sending sparks of electricity all the way to his fingertips. But luckily Sacha didn’t hear it — or at least he didn’t think he had — too busy bending further over the bed, and pushing Aleks down on his back, and running his half-gloved hands up the base of Aleks’s skull and into his hair.

He kissed Sacha greedily, all lips and teeth as he slid slender hands down his chest and further down, pulling at Sacha’s tank top and twisting his fingers into it in a silent order that it be taken off.

But half-gloved hands grabbed his hands and pinned them up above his head, as Sacha buried his face in Alek’s neck, sucking and kissing and murmuring all at once.  _“I can’t –- fuck —”_ he managed.  _“I can’t stay —”_

Aleks shook his head frantically, wrapping his legs around Sacha’s waist and pressing them closer together and kissing him deep until it seemed like their tongues might never come untangled.

Finally, Sacha pulled away again, only just far away enough to touch his nose to Aleks’s cheek.  _“I’m sorry. I can’t,”_ he whispered hoarsely, laying a flat hand against the side of Aleks’s hair and petting it affectionately. Aleks melted again as Sacha slowly leaned in for one last short kiss, which Aleks turned into several last short kisses, as Sacha tried to say goodbye.  _“Next time… okay? –- I have to go –- Next time…”_ he breathed and then pulled away for good.

Aleks just lay there, watching him stand up straight and put the jacket on, not sure whether he should feel like a fool or an utter fool. He swallowed hard and lifted himself up off the bed, staring quietly as Sacha straightened his clothes and occasionally glanced in Aleks’s direction.

Without warning or another word, Sacha stomped suddenly out of the room. Aleks sat there, feeling a shiver run down his spine and not from the cold. So an utter fool it was to be, then. He dropped his head down into his hands and closed his eyes.

FOOF

Aleks jumped as something heavy and soft dropped on top of his head, messing up his hair as it slid off his face, revealing Sacha standing once again in the doorway.

Aleks looked down at the sweatshirt, and back up at Sacha, who had a knowing smile on his face.  _“Hold onto that for me,”_  he said, before he pulled his collar up around his neck and walked out of sight.


End file.
